Broken Heart
by JaketheViper
Summary: The pups insult Kat behind his back and break his heart. When he runs away from home, the PAW patrol set out to find him. But does Kat want to be found? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, 10 more you can do it." Kat called to his friends. Kat and his friends were exercising. They were ordered by their vet to get more exercise and drink plenty of water. The pups groaned as they did the final ten. They plopped on the ground exhausted. "Thats it for the day pups," he said, ending their session. The pups panted loudly, their dry tongues hanging out their mouths. They rushed towards their water bowls and drank, quenching their thirst. "I'm going to take a walk around town" he said. They pups nodded in reply. While Kat was taking a walk, the rest of the pups were busy complaining. "All Kat does is overwork us. I mean, staying in shape is important, but hes overdoing it" Skye said. "Yeah, what's next? Having us learn how to do everyone jobs?" Rubble said. "That's not a bad idea you just had Rubble. I mean if one of us is sick or injured, another pup can take over" Rocky said. "Dont give him any ideas!" Chase shouted. While the pups were talking, Kat got back from his walk. He was just about to go inside, when he heard the others talking about him. He froze and listened from outside. "Kat is so annoying." Zuma said. "Yeah all he does is make us work, work, work. We never have time for any fun." Rubble said. "I wish he never joined the PAW patrol." Skye said. Kat's heart broke as he listened to the others talk bad about him. He walked to his pup house, got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note. He left the note on his desk. Tossed his collar to the floor and left. As he was leaving he stepped on his pup tag cracking it. He went to the woods and walked for miles before finally finding his old cave. He played on the dirt floor of the cave before sobbing quietly. "_How could they do that to me. _He thought. _I never shouldve saved Skye from being killed by those wolves. I knew it was a big mistake. _While he was feeling sorry for himself, he heard a twig snap. "Who are you?" a voice snarled. "And what are you doing in my cave?"

"You're cave?" Kat snarled freezing in his tracks. He turned to see a grey wolf. Female by the looks of it. "This is my cave! Always has been. Always will. Who are you?" he said, glaring at her. The name's Chloe." she replied. "Name's Kat, to answer your question." he said. "Sorry for snapping at you. I get grumpy when i'm hungry and I haven't been able to find any food." she said. "That's the only part of living in the forest I dont like." he said. Kat turned and began walking to the back of the cave. Curious as to what he was up too, Chloe followed him. He started digging. He dug down a few feet before coming to the deer carcass he had buried 3 years before. It still had a lot of meat on the bones. He grabbed a leg, ripped it off and tossed it to her before ripping a leg for himself and reburying the deer. "Thanks." she said. "You know, you look very familiar." she said. Kat turned to look at her. "I do?". She nodded. "Wait a minute. You're KAT OF THE PAW PATROL." she shouted in excitement. "I was. Now I'm just Kat." Kat said. "What happened? You ran away?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?". "Because the other members who I thought were my friends, stabbed me in the back!" he said sadly. "You wont betray me. Right?" he asked.

SCENE CHANGE: LOOKOUT TOWER.

The pups were busy watching Apollo the Super Pup. "Hey pups. Where's Kat?" Ryder asked. "He went on a walk." Marshall said. "Uh guys. That was hours ago. He shouldve been back by now." Chase said. "He's probably in his puphouse. I'll go check" Skye said as she rushed out of the Lookout. She knocked on the door but got no answer. Worried, she opened the door. "Kat? You here?" No answer. She stepped into the room. As she was walking she stepped on something sharp. "OW!" she cried out. She hopped up and down holding her injured paw. She stopped when she saw what she had stepped on. "Kat's pup tag" she gasped. She picked it up and started to rush to her friends before she saw the piece of paper on the desk. She picked up and read the note. Gasping she rushed to Ryder. "Ryder! Ryder!" she shouted. "What's wrong Skye?" Chase asked as Ryder came rushing in. "KAT RAN AWAY!".


	2. Chapter 2

All the other pups were shocked at the words that came out of Skye's mouth. "Ran away? What do you mean he ran away?" Ryder shouted. "He left us a note" Skye said as Chase snatched it from her paw. He silently read to himself before reading it aloud. "_**Dear Ryder and pups, How could you betray me like that. I never talked bad or insulted you. But yet you insult me, saying I'm annoying. Even you Skye! You said it yourself that you wish I never joined the PAW patrol. That was totally uncalled for! I admit, I may have overworked you guys a bit. But Katie, specifically told us to get more exercise. You know what you guys are. You pups are just a bunch of useless, selfish, greedy, lazy, ignorant, pups that Ryder just felt sorry for. That's why he took you off the streets. Ryder...Thanks for giving me the best 3 years of my life. Adventure Bay...thanks for being nice and giving me a chance. Sincerely Kat. PS I thought you'd have learned your lesson from the time Marshall ran away.**_

"Oh no pups what have you DONE?" Ryder shouted. "We didn't..." Rocky left off stammering. "Thst doesn't matter right now." Chase said. "I mean finding Kat is our top priority, but I just have one question. Is it true? Did you only take us off the streets because you felt sorry for us? he asked. "While I did feel sorry for you. That's not why I took you pups in. I took you in...because I saw impressive rescue skills. Even if I didn't see leadership skills you'd still be my pups. I would have taken you in either way. " Ryder said, cheering up his pups. "I'll use Kat's pup tag to track him." Ryder said. "Uh Ryder, about that..."Skye said as she pulled Kat's broken pup tag from her pocket. "Oh that is just great." Zuma muttered. "Pups I'm very disappointed in you." Ryder said glaring at them. "Uh Ryder. Before you start screaming and yelling or whatever it is you are going to do, let me say something first." Marshall said. "Go ahead" Ryder replied. Marshall cleared his throat before screaming at the pups, "I DIDN'T INSULT KAT!" "Woah dude" Zuma began. "Dont you (woah dude) me" he snarled. He began walking towards the door. "Hey Marshall. Where are you going?" Rubble asked. "To look for Kat. He's probably in the woods!" he said. He started his truck before driving off into the forest.

SCENE CHANGE: THE FOREST

Chloe listened with shock as Kat detailed the events leading up to him running away. When he finished she rushed up and hugged him. "I'm sorry that happened to you." she said. "I'm sorry too." a voice called out. "I'm sorry that those pesky pups are nothing but a bunch of backstabbing idiots." Kat and Chloe turned around to see Marshall. "What do you want? I never heard you're voice when the others insulted me. Now you want to do it?" Kat asked barring his teeth. "The reason you never heard my voice was because I was in town getting meatballs from Mr. Porter." Marshall said, as he pulled out a receipt and showed it to Kat. Kat looked at the piece of paper and patted the ground next to him. "Howd you find me?" he said. "Microchip" he responded. "I cut mine out. Lets do yours." he said. Kat agreed to it as Marshall pulled out a little surgical knife and made a tiny cut at the back of his neck. He pulled out the glowing ball and threw it over the cliff. A few minutes later he heard the Marshall fire truck start. A while later Marshall got back. "Wheres your fire truck" Chloe asked. "Smoldering at the bottom of the cliff." he said, grinning. "Those pesky pups will never find us.

TIME STAMP...ONE WEEK LATER

"Pups I'm giving up the search. Face it. Marshall and Kat are gone." Ryder said. "Ryder we cant give up." Skye said. "My decision is final." The pups cried and cried that night at the thought of never seeing their friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I cant believe we will never see Kat or Marshall again" Rubble whimpered. "We will" Skye said boldly. "Because we are going to find them." "But Ryder specifically said..." Chase began but Skye interrupted him. "I dont care what Ryder says." she said. The other pups looked at her with awe. "Kat saved my LIFE once. Remember? He saved alot of us and hes been really helpful. It was wrong of us to treat him that way. Rocky he saved you from drowning. Chase he took a bullet for you when that thief shot at you. He saved Katie when her parlor burned down. He saved Alex when he got caught in his tree house during a storm. The tree almost fell. If you guys and Ryder want to give up then be my guest but I will NEVER give up until he and Marshall are home safe and sound." Unknown to the pups Ryder was lurking outside the door having overheard everything. "I'm proud of them for taking responsibility for their actions." he thought, before walking away. "If you're not giving up, then we're not giving up. Let's go" Chase shouted. The pups rushed past Ryder and burst out the doors almost knocking Katie over. The pups got in the vehicles and left to find Kat and Marshall. "Where are they going?" Katie asked. "To look for Kat and Marshall" Ryder told her. "Are you going with them"? Katie asked. "I trust them. Theyll be fine. Besides I promised you to lunch remember? Ryder said. Ryder took Katie's hand and led her inside. While Ryder and Katie were eating, the pups were busy searching. Skye took charge and gave the orders. "Chase use your drone to look in the woods. Rocky check in town. Rubble look at Farmer Yumi's. Zuma check in the bay. I'll check from the air." Skye said. The pups said their catchphrases. Skye? We should call Everest and Tracker so they can check Jake's Mountain and the jungle." Zuma said. "Good idea." Skye replied. She tapped on her collar. After a few rings Everest answered. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Everest." Skye said. "Hey Skye. What do you need?" Everest asked. "Kat and Marshall ran away because of us. Can you check your Mountain please?" Everest stares at Skye before hanging up. "I'll take that as a no." Skye muttered. "Ah she'll probably check. She is just mad that we insulted Kat. Again." Chase said attempting to comfort her. "Right pups?" Chase said turning around to see the others gone looking for Kat and Marshall. Before leaving Chase called Tracker and told him about the situation and he agreed to check the jungle. The pups went to find their friends.

FOREST SCENE

It had been one week since Kat, and Marshall ran away and met Chloe. She had allowed them to live with her since she got lonely alot. Kat, Chloe, and Marshall sat lazily in the cave talking to one another and eat more deer. "I cant believe they did that to you." Chloe said. "Believe it they did it to Marshall once. He even got attacked by a bear. We all thought he died. Until we found out he was at Jake's Mountain." Kat said. "Yeah. I still have the scar." Marshall said. "Why did you run away Marshall?" Chloe asked him. Before he could answer, they heard the familiar sound of helicopter blades. "Oh shoot. Its Skye." Marshall whispered. "We need to get rid of her." Kat said. "Dont worry. I have a plan." Chloe said.

Skye landed her copter upon seeing the cave. She walked over to it and looked in. "Kat! Marshall! You in here?" she called out. She walked in and started to take a look around. She gazed all around the cave in awe. She stopped short when she saw the two skeletons. The skeletons of a small cat and a large dog. "Oh no." she said gasping in horror. "They're dead." But that means that I'm in..." She didn't get to finish as a voice called from behind her. "In a wolf cave. Yes you are" Skye turned around slowly and came face to face with Chloe. "Looks like I'll have to add your skeleton to my collection." Chloe said snarling.


	4. Interrupted hunting lesson

Skye ran out of the cave screaming. She ran right past her copter not even bothering to get in and fly away. Chloe heard giggles. She turned around and saw Kat and Marshall take off the skeleton costumes. "I can't believe she fell for that" Chloe said. "I told you this was a good plan didn't I Kat?" Marshall said. "Well it was better than Chloe's plan." Kat said. "Yeah I mean true we aren't friends with the PAW patrol anymore but I dont want them killed." Marshall said. "OK so maybe my plan wasn't the best option" Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck. The trio walked out of the cave and looked around. They stared at the chopper. "Dumbass." Kat muttered. "What?" Chloe and Marshall said in unison. "Skye's a dumbass. I mean if I had a chopper and a wolf was chasing me I'd use it. But no, she chose to run into the woods." Kat ranted. "Well I'm gonna go hunt." Kat and Chloe said in unison. They giggled while rushing off into the woods. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the place." Marshall shouted after them. "No Marshall. They'll probably be looking for her. Well come back later once the choppers gone." Kat said. "Ok." Marshall said running to catch up with them.

SCENE CHANGE. SKYE POV

Skye finally stopped running after having run along way. She panted, her throat dry. Spying a small creek nearby, she rushed over and started to drink. The cool water washed the dryness away. "I'm lost! I know I'll call Ryder." she said to herself. She reached her paw to turn her pup tag on. But to her shock felt nothing but fur. Her bare neck. Her collar was gone as was her pup tag. "Oh no. Now I have no way of calling for help. Guess I'll just follow the creek. It'll probably lead me somewhere safe, hopefully to civilization." she said to herself. She begins to follow the creek. Unaware of the pairs of eyes peering at her through the underbrush. As soon as she left, two wolves rushed after her. Hearing the pounding footsteps, she turned to look behind her and began to run.

SCENE CHANGE. KAT MARSHALL AND CHLOE POV

"OK Marshall, you want to learn how to hunt?" Kat asked. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Marshall replied. "Ok first let's find an animal." Kat said. "Theres rustling in those bushes" Chloe whispered. Kat creeps closer before realizing what it was. Snarling Kat attacked.

SKYE POV

I at first saw a blurry figure leap out and attack my attackers. The wolves instantly threw the creature on the ground before two other figures rush out and attack. One blurry shape grabbed a wolf by the neck and hurled him into a tree. The other grabbed the wolf by the shoulders and RIPPED its head off. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were three shadowy blurry figures coming towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

"First Kat, then Marshall, and now Skye! Maybe someone kidnapped them" Rubble said. "Or theyre injured or worse!" Chase said in terror. The pups walked into the lookout with their heads. Upon noticing Ryder and Katie, they folded theirs ears back and tucked their tails between their legs. "Hey pups, find them yet." Ryder asked. "Ummm. Nooooooooo." Rovky said. "Wheres Skye?" Katie asked. The 4 remaining pups gulped. Chase begin to reply. "SHE'S MISSING!" Rubble shouted out before clamping his paws over his mouth. "Seriously dude. We were planning to tell them gently in calm voices" Zuma said. "Ryder their vehicles. We can use it to track them." Rocky said. "Great idea Rocky." Ryder said slapping his forehead. The group of six rushed over to the control panel where Ryder worked his magic. "Ok. It says Skye chopper is in the middle of the woods, near where we first met Kat. But Marshall's fire truck has been destroyed." Ryder said. "Come on let's head to where Skyes chopper is." Ryder said as the group rushed to their vehicles.

Skye slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Terrified she tried to move away from Chloe but no such luck. "Easy. You need to rest." Chloe said patting Skye's head. "Please don't eat me." Skye said in fear. "Shhhhhh. I'm not going to hurt you." Chloe said, trying to soothe her. "How do you feel?" she asked the cockapoo pup. "Like I was attacked by wolves. Why can't I see out of my other eye.? Skye said and asked. "Well you were attacked by wolves." Kat said walking into the cave, with Marshall following right behind him. "You're alive." Skye asked in shock. "I have so many questions." Skye said. "Go ahead." he replied. "How are you alive? I saw your skeletons." Kat held up the skeleton costumes in reply. "Oh. Did you save me?" she asked. "Yeah we saved you." Marshall said. "Why can't I see? And thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. I healed you with the first aid kit. Unfortunately I'm afraid you lost an eye. You have a scar over your left eye. Sorry I couldn't save it." Marshall said, handing Skye the mirror. Skye looked at her reflection and noticed an eye patch covering her left eye. She lifted it up and quickly put it back down. "I'm hideous." Skye said. She curled up in a ball and started to cry. The three comforted her and laid down next to her. Just then the four heard sirens. Kat rushed out the cave to see Ryder, Katie, and the other pups rushed towards him. Kat held his hand out, causing them to stop. They rushed up and hugged him. "Thanks goodness you're safe. Wheres Marshall and Skye?" Ryder asked. "They're in the cave. But before you go in there. I must tell you something. Skye was attacked by wolves. We fought and killed them and took Skye back here. She lost a lot of blood and she would have died if it weren't for Chloe. She's the wolf friend you see in there. She donated some of her blood. Unfortunately, Skye now has stitches all over her body and..." Kat trailed off. "And WHAT!" Chase shouted. "I'm afraid she lost her left eye."

The others gasped. "Come in quietly." They rushed in on tiptoes. Upon seeing them, Chloe started snarling. "Hey it's ok." Kat said. Katie knelt down beside the crying cockapoo. "Here let me see." she said gently pulling off the eyepatch. They gasped upon seeing her eye. It was now milky white. With a long scar running down it. "Oh Skye" they said and hugged her. Kat felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Chase. "We are very sorry Kat. We should have never hurt you. Said those things." Chase said. "We accept any form of punishment you give us." Rocky said. Kat glared at the four pups before softening his expression. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't forgive you." Kat said. He wrapped the pups in a hug. "Thanks for saving Skye." Ryder said. "Dont thank me. Thank Chloe. If it wasn't for her donating her blood, Skye would've died." Kat said. The others turned to see Chloe laying on her stomach facing away from them. "Hey you ok." Kat asked. "No. Now that you've forgiven your family, you are going back. I'll be a lone again" she said. "No you wont. You saved Skye's life. Therefore you will be leaving with us. If Kat wants to go back." Ryder said. They all turned to state at Kat. "I dont know..." Kat began. "Please Kat. For me?" Skye asked, hugging him. "Ok. Let's go home." Kat said. The others cheered. "Oh and Chloe." Ryder said. "Welcome to the PAW PATROL."


End file.
